Alohomora
by ohhhjennifer
Summary: On the edge of seventeen, with a world close to being on the brink of war, Indie Young has a lot at stake. Follow Indie as she attempts to unlock the future by understanding her past and living in the present, as she forgoes family to follow her beliefs, and as she learns that unlikely things have a habit of popping into life at the unlikeliest times.


Night was upon the small neighborhood on the northern side of the Manchester area. It was there that a row of dark, creepy homes sat peacefully under the crescent moon. The houses were definitely not the nicest places for one to live in. These homes were placed on a narrow little street called Spinners End.

"Will you please help me, Severus?" A dark headed teen asked in a hushed voice. "I can't go back the Malfoy's. Lucius all but told me I would be inducted. I really do not wish to be a death eater. I do not even remember where my old home with grandmother was. Plus I still have to deal with the inheritance of the black family and the young family that I will receive in a little over two months time." The girl rambled, as she paced back and forth in her godfather's study. "I don't know where else to go. Please."

Severus Snape pitied the young girl. He actually pitied most of the children he came across, for they would all soon be in a war that had began before most of them were even thought of. "I may be able to help you, but it would come with a cost, and you would have to be sworn to secrecy before you could even find out anything about the option I would present you. If you choose not to take the option I give you, you will be obliviated and sent back to the Malfoy Manor."

She couldn't go back to the Malfoy Manor, not after what she heard.

_She had been walking down the second floor main hallway when she had heard two distinct hushed voices that seemed to be in an argument, which was uncommon in this household, therefore she placed her ear to the door in hopes of listening in on the argument._

_The first voice spoke. "The dark lord will need all of the supporters that he can get, lord knows Dumbledore will have already started to try and rally some troops together." She could clearly tell that this was Lucius._

_"Yes, of course, but why should she be in the first draft. I would prefer if she was able to stay out of the whole thing as I was." Spoke the second voice. Although she had never heard the tone before, she could still make out her godmother's voice anywhere._

_She was unsure about who they were talking about, but she soon realized when Lucius spoke next._

_"She is the heir to two rich pure blood lines that have all but died out. Have you seen her test scores, her practical ones. She is very powerful, especially from what Draco has written and told me. She would be an amazing asset to the Dark Lord."_

_It was her. They were arguing over her as if she was no more than a pawn to her. She couldn't believe it._

_"She is not a pawn, she is a girl." Narcissa spoke, as if she too could not believe what her husband was saying._

_"Well, no matter, we shall see what the Dark Lord has to say on this matter." That was it. Lucius had just won the argument with that statement._

_She moved her ear away from the door in shock, as she was unable to comprehend what she had just overheard. She needed to get away. She needed to tell somebody, and soon._

She had know it was risky to ask this of her godfather, but she knew he would help her. He always helped her. He had helped her with her Defence Against the Dark Arts studies when her professors were complete dunderheads. He had helped her to decide what career path would be the best for her. He had helped her excel at potions to the point that she was far above everyone else her age. He had always helped her, even when it wasn't easy for him, and she knew that he always would, as she was the only living person that he cared for.

The girl slowed her pacing to a stop and turned on her heels to face him. "Would it buy me time till I am of age and out of school?"

He looked upwards towards the ceiling with a frown, "Yes, I'm afraid that that is all it may be able to do for you. The cost may far outweigh the reward."

"I will do it. Whatever the cost, I would rather die than become a Death Eater." She looked him straight in the eye with a serious face.

She had spoke with conviction. So much conviction that Severus knew then that he needed to speak with the Order of the Phoenix, mainly Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He would speak to him tonight to try to work out a solution that might just save his goddaughter from the Dark Lord.

"Go try and get a few hours sleep. You may use my guest room. I will wake you early to speak about this." He told her, as he stood up from his seat to go speak with Dumbledore.

The girl nodded. As she headed for the hall, she let a small sigh escape from her lips. "Thank you, Severus. Goodnight."

Just as she had reached the doorway, he softly spoke the last two words she would hear for the evening, "Goodnight Indie."

**A/N: So, I haven't wrote anything in over a year, and I figured that this story would be a good way for me to slowly work myself back into the habit of writing. This story had actually been floating around in my head for a few odd years now, but I never could figure out how to start it. This was the best way that I could think off. I know that it is short, but I hope to be able to lengthen my chapters more and more.**

**If you liked this then please follow, fav, and review.**

**xoxo**


End file.
